ninefandomcom-20200216-history
The bucket elevator
The bucket elevator is a transportation object created by the Stitchpunk tribe to enable acess up and down The Cathedral. It was probably designed by 2. 'Description/apperence' 'Before the war' The bucket was no elevator at all. (Elevators might have not been around much in those days). It was just a coal bucket that may have actually been used for incense usage. The bucket is blue with yellow stripes at the top and bottom and was used in masses. If a coal bucket, it was used to carry coal for fires in the church for catholic prayer. 'During the war' The bucket was presumably left in its normal place, then as the Cathedral was shattered by the guns and explosions and the bucket became rusty and rolled away, maybe under a curtain or some broken wood. 'After the war' When the punks arrive, they begin to survive and they find the three ropes the bucket elevator would connect to, (the ropes could have been for holding things for any celebrations like christmas that would take place at the monestry. The punks connect a pull lever onto it and, after a while of climbing up and down, finally connect all the ropes to the correct places. The elevator goes to the ground floor in the hall near 5's Workshop, stop two is the Bishop's room (which becomes 1's room) and stop three is the The watchtower. 8 usalley turns the lever as he is the strongest and its tough work. The bucket has an entry gate too. 'Role in the film' The elevator is seen grounded near a large bell. 1 goes in first through the entry gate followed by 5 and then 9, who is pushed in by 8, who sniggers like a bully. 8 then turns the pully lever, making the bucket go up, and 9 is stunned as he looks at the ruined place, with 1 evilly staring at him. As they go past bells and windows that have yet to collpase or break, they stop and one opens the entry gate with his cane. 8 secures the bucket. When 9 and 5 return to the church after awaking B.R.A.I.N, they are caught by 8. Who took them up the the bucket elevator with them to 1. 8 secures it again. 'During The Winged Beast attack' As 1 and 8 left 9, 5 and 6 to escape, 6 got into the bucket to escape, 5 saw the The Winged Beast knock over 9, and as 9 told him to go, 5 unseucred the bucket and as fire filled with room 9 jumped out of the beast's snapping mouth, grabbed onto a rope and slid down to the two other punks. But before he could recovered from the jump the beast instanly snapped the weak rope with its powerful teeth. Sending the three down. The bucket bouces on one floor and 9 flies out as the bucket goes sideways and onto the floor. He runs over to 5 and 6 a few floors down. The bucket is by them but then tips and falls down. It's never seen again. 'Aftermath of The Winged Beast attack.' Although the bucket was never seen again, its was assumed it burned away got got more rusty in the fire. Despite being metal, the fire consumed it, putting an end to all elevators in the lifeless world. 'Quote(s)' 5: "'''Hold on".' 'Trivia''' The elevator has the words on a label "Lux boy" on it. Its unknown what it means by that. Category:Stitchpunk Category:Stitchpunks Category:Male Category:Characters